Confrontations
by imaginess
Summary: Kurt gets beaten up by Karofski. How will Burt get Kurt to fess up to who did it, and how will he react when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Confrontations**

**Author: Me, the magnificent Imaginess! **

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Kurt, Burt, Tina, and David Karofski**

**AN: Hope you enjoy! (which you really actually shouldn't because this chapter is kind of violent and violence is not fun!)**

Kurt Hummel sprinted down the halls of Mckinly High, hoping to reach his best friend Mercedes before she left the school grounds. He had put her favorite sequined scarf in his bag after it had had a run-in with an orange flavored slushie and he forgot to return it. He skidded around the corner only to collide with non other than the king of the Neanderthals himself, Dave Karofski.

"Watch it homo." He yelled, and grabbed onto Kurt's arm to stop him from sprinting away.

"Let go of me Karofski, I have more important things to do than stand here and have you spit all over my fabulous outfit." He snapped while wiping a drop of spit off his face.

"Shut it faggot before I make you." He said pulling his fist up for emphasis.

"Wow, great threat, now if you'll excuse me I have to leave." Kurt said putting on his best diva face and trying to wriggle out of the hockey player's grasp. The struggling only seemed to encourage him, however, and Kurt felt the larger boys grip tighten on his arm until he was certain it would leave a bruise, and then felt himself being pushed hard against the lockers, as soon as he connected with the metal Karofski gripped the front of his shirt and brought his face uncomfortably close to Kurt's.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, fag, you hear?"

Kurt gave him his best _I'm a hardcore diva who will claw your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails if you don't back off _look, but when Karofski didn't flinch he switched to a different tactic.

"Talk to you like what?" he asked, not entirely sure were he was going with the question, but he put as much sarcasm and mockery into the sentence as he could muster.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, but you can't stop thinking how totally wonderful you think you are that you don't realize how disgusting and _wrong _your lifestyle is." Karofski glared at the boy he had pinned to the lockers, and for the first time in his high school life Kurt did not have a come-back. "And you know what Hummel?" he asked. "I'm sick of it, and you need to be taught a lesson."

He grinned evilly and before Kurt could react, Karofski's fist had connected with his gut. He cried out and doubled over, the bigger boy's knee came up to smash into his nose when he was bent over, and Kurt cried out again tears and blood streaming down his face, Karofski kicked him again and he fell to the ground, only to be kicked repeatedly, he tried to hold his composure and not show how much pain he was in. He felt Karofski's boot connect with his side and screamed, he had kicked the exact spot where his stitches were and he felt them splitting.

At the sight of blood Karofski stopped, Kurt tensed up and whimpered, expecting another attack, but it never came, Karofski started walking away and threw one last retort over his shoulder. "Way to be a man Hummel. Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be and I'd rather not stay here and have you bleed all over me." He snickered, and Kurt saw one last glimpse of his boots, walking down the hallway, leaving marks of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so here goes the second chapter, sorry it isn't very long! I would also appreciate some reviews!**

Kurt clutched at his side, stemming the flow of blood, his entire body hurt like the underworld, and he did not want to attempt to stand. He heard footsteps down the hall and peeled his head off the ground to see who it was. He was pretty sure there was nobody left in the school except the Glee kids. He couldn't see the person's face through his bangs, but he was able to make out a very gothic pair of black knee-high boots retreating down the hall.

"Tina!" he croaked, loud enough to get her attention. The expensive boots stopped and then turned. He heard a loud gasp and a shriek as the expensive boots started sprinting toward him.

"K-K-Kurt! Oh my…oh my…what…who.." she crouched down and pulled his bangs from his eyes, she looked at him, face shining with concern, and then her eyes drifted down where the blood was spreading over the side of his shirt from his wound, and her eyes widened in horror. "Kurt your b-bleeding, oh God…I'll g-go and get Mr. Schuster." She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded, in a flash she got up and sprinted back down the hall calling for the Glee coach.

Less than a minute later, Tina returned with Schuster in tow. "Kurt, good God, how did this happen?" He asked.

"Karofski." He gasped, and clutched at his side again.

"Don't worry Kurt; be still, I'll call the ambulance."

A few minutes later Kurt was loaded into the ambulance and shipped off to the hospital. They quickly re-stitched his side—for the second time in two weeks, after the weaker hockey players had thrown him into the dumpster, cutting his side on the ragged metal edge of the bin. Luckily Mike, Matt, and Puck had witnessed it and had dragged him back out—and cleaned up his nose. (Thank God it had not been broken, because he could not afford a nose-job, and refused to walk around with a crooked nose.) Mercedes came by and ranted on how she would "murder those white boys and throw their remains in the dumpster" or something equally nice-sounding. Kurt was just slipping into his jacket and preparing to leave when his father burst through the door.

"Kurt! What the hell happened to your face?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you're supposed to tell me it doesn't look that bad, or something." He said stiffly.

"No offence Kurt, but the doctor said that someone split your stitches…and you're all bruised…and….who did this to you?" He said, looking like he was going to kill someone.

"No one Dad, just some guys at school." He said looking down.

"Kurt…why do you always have to defend them?" he asked.

"I'm not defending them." Kurt stated.

"Kurt, you refuse to tell anyone who does this to you! I bet it was the same people who gave you the stitches in the first place." He said, and Kurt straightened and walked out of the room. "Kurt, wait!"

"I…have to go phone Mercedes, she's been worried." Kurt was still looking down. Secretly, Kurt just wanted to tell his dad about the hockey team, and Karofski, but he was embarrassed because: 1, he got taken down and pummeled not the whole team but one person! And 2, telling his dad would only encourage the rest of the team to partake in shoving him around.

"Kurt, I'm worried about you too, someone needs to make them stop, to tell them what their doing is wrong. I can't sit by and watch you get hurt for the sake of your pride." Burt caught up with his son and stopped him, holding him at arms length. "Please Kurt, 'cause you know that what is just bullying now, could turn into serious hate crimes, and I couldn't live with myself if you were seriously hurt and I could have stopped it from the beginning." Kurt looked up and into his father's eyes.

"Dad, it's not just a few people, it's all the boys in the school, except those in Glee and those who are ok with just being bystanders, and if I tell on a few of them, it will only get worse."

"Kurt, I understand, but… what if I weren't to go to Figgins, just knowing who does this to you would help." He shook his son lightly, "Kurt, tell me!"

Kurt looked down at his feel again and murmured "Karofski, it was Dave Karofski, and the hockey team."

"And did they give you the stitches in the first place?" he asked gently, Kurt nodded. "Thanks Kurt."

"I have to go phone Mercedes." He said and walked away. Burt nodded and did not follow him, he had other things to do…

**Ok, that's it y'all! Next chapter will be the last with the final confrontation between Burt and the Hockey tem…sooo….more violence! Please, please, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey guys this is the final chapter, so hope you like it!**

Burt Hummel woke up earlier than usual and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He had a lot on his mind, with Kurt and the situation. He knew that he would have to do something about it. He grabbed a bagel from the pantry and went outside to his car. He was on a mission. He drove up to the high school and stopped outside. He got out quickly, glad that no one had arrived for school yet. He went into the school and headed down the familiar halls toward his son's Glee coach, Schuester's office.

When he arrived, he heard someone call "come in" from inside and he did. Schuester was sitting there, and he did not look surprised when Burt entered. "Mr. Hummel, it's good you came. I was going to call."

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Well, I talked to Figgins yesterday, about what happened to Kurt, and he phoned Dave Karofski's home..." Schue paused and looked apologetically at Burt. "Karofski feigned innocent, and Figgins isn't going to do anything to him."

Burt was surprised, then outraged. "What? That kid beat up my son, and he gets away with it?"

"That's what I thought, but, I don't know, maybe they will tone it down a bit. I doubt anything like this will ever happen again."

"Are you kidding me? You don't seriously believe that? Those boys are not going to stop! They think they have the right to beat on my son because he is small and defenseless. But, mostly because he's gay!" Burt was fuming, not able to believe the teacher. "This is discrimination of the highest kind and they are getting away with it!"

"I never said I agree with what they are doing, but... I don't know what we can do about it. We can't go to the police, and those boys won't listen to us." Schuester said, he was scared of the furious father and at a loss of what to do.

"Oh yeah?" Burt said and straightened up. "They sure as hell will listen to me." And with that, Burt spun on his heel and stormed out. He charged through the halls, running into the students that had slowly started arriving, and shoving them out of the way. He approached the girl he recognized as Mercedes. "Mercedes is it? Do you know where I can find that Karofski kid?."

"Umm...He is probably in the work out room...Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason, Thanks." Burt hurried away from her, asking directions from some creepy kid with an afro where his destination was.

Burt eventually found the weight room and went inside. The boys gave him a funny look, but otherwise ignored him. "Where is Dave Karofski?" he said, trying to control his rage.

A fairly large boy looked up from where he was lifting weights, and sat up, "Here. Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel's father, and wanted to have a little talk with you."

Karofski laughed, "You're the fairy's father? Who would've thought." He mused to himself. The other boys in the room were a bit taken aback at his language in the presence of an adult, and remained silent.

"Don't call him that." Burt said sternly.

"Oh, has it escaped your attention that your precious son is a fag? Huh? You'd think you would learn from the informative phone calls I give you."

"Karofski." A big black boy warned, not liking what his friend was risking saying all that.

"It's okay, dude. I am simply filling him in. I feel sorry for him, having that little queer as his son."

Puck and Finn were sprinting towards the weight room, after being informed by Mercedes about Burt. Neither one of them knew if there were gonna help Burt beat those idiots into a pulp, or stop him. They barged in just in time to hear the last comment, and see Burt lunge at the boy, and punch him in the face. Karofski let out a cry of pain, and stumbled off the bench, clutching his nose. The two boys rushed forward and held Burt back, as he yelled at the hockey player. "Don't you ever, EVER, lay a hand on my son again, or I will get the law involved, got it?" he received no answer, and that only made him get more mad. "GOT THAT, BOY?" Karofski nodded weakly from the floor, and slowly stood up. Burt turned away, but caught a whisper behind him.

"Gets his dad to fight his battles for him! That little fag has a death wish, and I am going to grant it." The comment was obviously not for Burt's ears, but he heard it anyway. Before he could react, the Puckerman boy did. He turned around, and swiftly kicked the bigger boy below the belt, hard. He doubled over, and hit his head on the bar holding the weights before sinking to the ground again, holding his forehead.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again Karofski, if you touch him, Burt will not only get the cops, but I will make sure you will never be able to get a girlfriend, because no one will want to look at your hideous face! If you don't believe me, ask Terrance Witherman." Karofski stayed down, glaring at Puck. "Who?" Puck grinned evilly, "Exactly," he said, and walked out the door followed by Burt and Finn.

The following days, Puck and Finn stayed very near Kurt, and when they left the worst Karofski did was glare. Kurt heard in the hall one day, a rumor about what had happened to Karofski, who sported a broken nose, and a bruise on his forehead, as well as somewhere not as visible. Kurt had a strange feeling that his dad had been involved, but when he asked him about it during supper, the only reply he got was an evil grin, and a "No one pushed the Hummels around."

**AN: There you have it folks, the last chapter! I apologise sincerely for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I apologize for the bad ending, I was never good at writing endings! Thank you for your reviews, and do not forget to keep reviewing even though it is over! Thanks to you reviewers for commenting on expecting violence, because I never really intended there to be any until that review. And it was fun! :D Mwahaha Team Hummel! (But real-life violence is never fun...remember that, children...stay in school.) Also, I would like to thank Patricia Sage for proof-reading all this junk, if you have any stuff that needs to be read over, send it to her! **

** -imaginess**


End file.
